


Angels Do Not Look Good in Green

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale POV, Crowley worrying over his angel, Jealous Aziraphale, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, kissing in the Bentley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Angels can’t get jealous...can they?All Aziraphale knows is that he’s feeling something and he better figure it out and quick.Featuring a love 6000 years in the making.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Angels Do Not Look Good in Green

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Not beta’d. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale rarely got angry. I mean, he’s an _angel_ for Heavens sake. 

But, right in this moment, he was in the mood to smite this...this...person who _dared_ to—

Best start at the beginning. 

It was an ordinary day after the Notpocalypse. Aziraphale and Crowley had plans to just spend the day doing just about whatever they liked, just as they had been doing since they helped stop the end of the world. He and Crowley had spent most of their time together these days. Between strolls in the park, picnics, new restaurants to try out, movies, and everything else, it was actually quite lovely spending time with Crowley. He couldn’t fathom why he said he never liked the demon...a sentence he’d regret for the rest of his existence...thank goodness Crowley is as forgiving as he is...

“Angel? You still with me? You kinda spaced out there,” Crowley was in his original position, sprawled out on the couch in the bookshop. How someone could sit like that, at all angles and could be comfortable, Aziraphale would never know. Crowley made it look effortless. 

“Sorry, dear. Go on,” Aziraphale said, trying to focus. It was becoming harder to focus lately with Crowley being so... _Crowley_. 

“I was asking if you wanted to go for lunch,” Crowley swung his legs over to sit upright, and grabbed his sunglasses to put them on. 

“I am rather peckish...,” Aziraphale admitted. 

“Since when are you not?” Crowley teased. 

“Oh, hush, you,” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile as he rose to leave. He grabbed his coat off the rack, and opened the door for Crowley to head out before him. As he walked by, Aziraphale became dizzy a little with him being so close. _Odd_ , he thought. He decided not to think on it, as he followed Crowley to the Bentley. 

“So, where are we headed?” Crowley asked, putting the key into the ignition. 

“There’s a new Chinese place we haven’t tried yet,” Aziraphale said, hopefully. 

“Guess we’ll have to fix that, angel,” Crowley smiled in his suave way toward him, and it turned Aziraphale’s insides to mush. What was _wrong_ with him? “You alright? You look a bit flushed,” 

“Fine, fine,” Aziraphale answered, quickly.

“If you say so,” 

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, save for Freddie Mercury crooning in the background. Aziraphale had come to like Queen; it reminded him of Crowley so of course he’d like it...even though it was far out of his taste. 

“I believe a table for two has just opened up,” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley as they got out of the car. 

“Mmm, you don’t say?” Crowley replied, smirking.

“I hope this is good. Can’t be worse than the Thai place we went to,” Aziraphale shuddered. 

“Oh, I found out it wasn’t genuine Thai food. Everything was frozen first,” Crowley said, walking inside behind the angel. 

“Oh, well then that makes sense. You’d think if they advertised fresh, they’d serve fresh food,” Aziraphale said.

“Anything for a pound, angel,” 

“It’s just so dishonest!” 

“You seem surprised after all this time. Of course people are dishonest...it’s not all sunshine and rainbows in the business world,” Crowley sat down across from Aziraphale, accepting a menu from the waitress, with the angel knowing Crowley won’t order a damned thing besides coffee. 

Aziraphale contemplated over getting either beef with broccoli or General Tso’s chicken, when the waitress came over to take a drink order. “Hello there. What can I get for you?” She asked. 

“Water, please,” Aziraphale answered. 

“Coffee. Fresh, if you have it,” 

“Of course, we can put on a fresh pot for you. I’ll leave you to look through the menu. Let me know if you need anything,” Sarah, as her name tag said, smiled brightly at Crowley. 

Aziraphale felt himself go red, and not in a good way. Fire burned in his chest. What the hell was that? She was just being friendly. 

No, a little voice in his head said. _That was a lot more than friendly._

The rest of the meal went that way. He had never witnessed their table being a draw all afternoon like this in the hundreds of meals they had shared. Aziraphale only ate half of his food, his stomach being in knots. He watched as this... _woman_...make Crowley laugh and smile the whole meal when she came back around. Aziraphale made conversation with him, of course, but it wasn’t like all their other lunches, or dinners, for that matter. He was so used to having Crowley all to himself, that he didn’t know how he felt about this. 

Toward the end of the meal, Sarah had brought the bill to them. She smiled widely and then...she winked at Crowley, as she pushed the bill toward him. “Have a nice day,” 

Crowley opened the bill as she walked away, and then laughed. 

“What?” Aziraphale asked, as he stood up. 

Crowley flipped the receipt around to show him. “She gave me her number,” he laughed out. “Hmm. Still got it,” 

“Mm.” Aziraphale felt like a lead block dropped in his stomach. How dare that... _woman_...do this? 

“What?” Crowley asked as they paid the bill and walked back to the Bentley. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Aziraphale replied. After awhile, he decided he needed to be alone to think. “You know, I don’t think I’m feeling well. I’m just going to go back to the bookshop,” 

“Are you sure? What’s the matter? I told you not to eat that last egg roll...” Crowley sounded genuinely worried, and Aziraphale waved him off. 

“Nothing, dear boy. I think I’m a little under the weather. I didn’t know Angels could be under the weather, but here we are. I’ll be fine. You go enjoy your day,” 

“Are you sure? I can—“

“No, no. I’m sure you have better things to do,” Aziraphale climbed out of the car. “Thank you for joining me for lunch,” 

“Anytime, angel. Call me if you need anything,” Crowley said, looking a tad hurt. 

Aziraphale didn’t mean to disappoint him, but he really needed to get his thoughts together; and when Crowley was around him anymore lately it was like his thoughts were all topsy turvey. “I will, thank you,” 

Aziraphale walked as quickly to the shop as fast as he could, without looking back. He slammed the door behind him, and locked it. Even though he really didn’t need to breathe, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. 

“How dare that little tart give her number out to a complete stranger! I cannot believe she did that!” Aziraphale exclaimed. He tore his coat off and hung it roughly on the rack. “Why is it bothering me so much? It shouldn’t, right? I mean, Crowley is free to do what and...” he shuddered at this part, “ _who_ he likes,” 

Aziraphale walked back and forth, pacing, still thinking about how she blatantly flirted with Crowley, fluttering her eyelashes, swaying her hips as she walked away. Aziraphale felt heat rise up his neck thinking about it. _Why was this bothering him so much??_

“Damn it,” Aziraphale cursed, not bothering to care if he cursed or not. Aziraphale went into his little kitchen to make himself some tea to calm down. 

After he’d been sitting in his favorite chair in the shop for awhile, his phone that Crowley insisted he get buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, and speak of the demon...

_Hey. Are you alright? -C_

Aziraphale replied as fast as he could. He still was getting the hang of texting. 

_Yes. Tip top. See you tomorrow_? -A

_Absolutely. Have a good day, angel_. -C

Aziraphale’s insides fluttered. Crowley always had called him angel, so why was it making him feel some kind of way now? He put the phone back into his pocket, and tried not to dwell on it anymore. 

A few hours later, Aziraphale was reading. Well, trying to read anyway, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Crowley _. Like they always do,_ he thought. The angel was still seething a bit about the incident at lunch. What was this feeling he had, besides anger? Was he...jealous? No, no. That’s not a good thing. He was an angel for _someone’s_ sake...he couldn’t be jealous...could he? 

“Honestly. Why would I be jealous?” Aziraphale asked out loud.

And then...

Aziraphale gasped. There were always certain things with Crowley that made Aziraphale feel all warm and fuzzy inside about him. He had been there for him for 6000 years...always there when Aziraphale needed him. How many times had Crowley saved his life? Aziraphale had lost count. How many lunches, dinners and just being together had there been? Always there when Aziraphale wanted him there, even though he never told Crowley that. 

“Oh my...,” Aziraphale felt like the wind was knocked out of him for a second time that day. “I—I—. Oh, dear,” Aziraphale finally realized why he was so damned jealous of that woman at the restaurant. _Of course._ Those feelings have been there for perhaps longer than the angel would care to admit; at least a few centuries. He was afraid to put a name to it before, considering their previous arrangement. But now...now, was a different story all together. “I love Crowley,” It felt so good to say it out loud, that Aziraphale laughed out loud once, twice and then he couldn’t stop. 

~~~~~~~

“Angel? Are you alright?” Crowley snapped him out of his thoughts with this question. 

Aziraphale was on the edge of his seat. “I’m fine,” Now that he admitted to feelings for the demon to himself, he didn’t know how to act around him. He sat stiffly in his chair, trying to read while Crowley lounged like he always did. 

“I thought I could crack open the wine I brought,” Crowley suggested. 

“Yes, fine, good,” Aziraphale nodded in agreement, at a loss of anything else to say. 

Crowley got up to fetch the wine and two glasses from his kitchen, Aziraphale watching him go. His face turned red as he watched Crowley go, his hips swaying back and forth. It was quite mesmerizing. Aziraphale shook off the stupid look he was sure that graced his features. What was it the humans say? He was trying to...play it cool...good lord, that sounded ridiculous, even in his head.

“Here. You look like you need it,” Crowley snapped him out of his thoughts again, handing him the glass. Aziraphale downed the whole glass in one go. “Cheers,” the demon chuckled a bit. “Good thing I brought two bottles, if you’re planning to get sloshed,” Crowley said, taking a sip of his own wine. 

“I wasn’t planning anything, really. But good on you bringing them. Thank you,” Aziraphale said, watching Crowley fill his glass again. 

“Anytime, angel,” 

Aziraphale felt his face heat up. 

~~~~~~

An hour or two passed. Two...three bottles of wine between them almost finished. Aziraphale wondered where the third bottle came from, but didn’t think too hard on it. Crowley was always so considerate of him. Crowley is just so... _Crowley_. 

“You...you are so nice,” Aziraphale stuttered out. His head was pleasantly fuzzy and he was very warm. Crowley was close...everything was wonderful. 

“Nice is a four letter word, angel. We’ve been over this,” Crowley narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Too bad. You are because I said so,” 

“You’re the nice one...” 

“Oh, hush. You think I’m just a stuffy old angel, don’t you?” Aziraphale’s tongue was loose, and he couldn’t stop. “Maybe you’re right,” 

“Oh, angel...” Crowley said, shaking his head. “That’s enough for you for tonight,” He went to take the angel’s glass away, but Aziraphale refused to hand it over. Crowley snapped his fingers and the glass disappeared. 

“Hey!” Aziraphale stood up and found out too soon that that was a bad idea. 

Crowley was there to catch him. Of course he was. “Whoa there, angel. You may want to sober up,” 

Crowley was so close to him _. So close_...he could smell the spicy scent of him, so good... _so_ good...He looked into Crowley’s eyes...beautiful eyes...he couldn’t look away if he tried. “Hello,” Aziraphale knew he sounded wistful, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Hello, angel. You ok, there?” Crowley asked, in a soft voice. 

“I am fantastic,” Aziraphale held on steadfast to the demon. He had a thought...he wondered how soft Crowley’s lips were...he had to know. 

He placed a soft kiss to Crowley’s lips, so pleased they were as soft as they looked. “Mm,” Aziraphale hummed. 

“Angel...you’re drunk. Ridiculously drunk. You don’t want to do this...” 

“Crowley, I’ll sober up if you want me to,” Aziraphale forced the wine out of his system, shuddering with the aftertaste, “Ugh, that’s always so awful,” The angel knew what he did, and he felt sorry for crowding his space like that. “I’m so sorry, dear boy. I don’t know what I was...I’m sorry,” 

“You had a lot to drink,” Crowley shrugged. Did he look...dejected? Or was Aziraphale’s mind tricking him? He also noticed a drop in octave of Crowley’s voice. He sounded...hurt. “It was...nice,” Aziraphale admitted. “I’m sober now,” 

“Yes...” Crowley said, slowly. 

“Can we...try it again?” Aziraphale asked, in a small voice. His heart was hammering in his chest, waiting for the demon’s answer. “Please?”

“Really?” Crowley perked up a little. 

“Yes, really,” Aziraphale said, breathless. Crowley nodded. The angel pressed a chaste kiss to Crowley’s lips. 

Crowley smiled a little after Aziraphale pulled away. 

Aziraphale sighed in irritation at himself. “I _know_ I can do better than that,” 

“Well, mmph—!” Aziraphale cut off Crowley by cupping his face in his hands and kissed him with everything he had. He was worried about not doing it correctly, but when Crowley moaned into the kiss, he realized he wasn’t going anywhere. Aziraphale melded into Crowley perfectly, like they were meant to be this way together. Crowley had one hand on the small of Aziraphale’s back, and another on his shoulder, grabbing on for what seemed like dear life. Aziraphale had no intention of letting his demon go anytime soon, so Crowley had nothing to worry about. 

When they finally broke apart, Crowley rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s. He was smiling, making Aziraphale smile even wider. “I have waited so long for that, angel...you have no idea,” 

“I’m sorry it took me awhile to catch up...slow mover, me,” Aziraphale looked downcast. 

He felt a Crowley’s long finger under his chin, forcing him to look up. “You were worth every minute. Every second. Don’t ever forget that,” 

Aziraphale felt tears sting his eyes, but refused to ruin the moment by letting them fall. “Oh, Crowley...” 

“Far be it from me to ask, but...what brought this on?” Crowley asked, standing up straight. 

“Oh...well...you’ll think I’m a stupid schoolboy for this...,” Aziraphale was blushing. 

“I’m sure I won’t, angel. Come out with it,” Crowley insisted. He pulled Aziraphale onto the couch next to him, both of them afraid to let go of the other. Aziraphale laced his fingers through Crowley’s and squeezed a little. 

“The waitress. At the restaurant the other day. She—,” Aziraphale sighed in annoyance. “That little tart was flirting with you! She gave you her phone number, for Heaven’s sake! It...it made me realize I don’t want anyone flirting with you or thinking about you unless that person is me,” Aziraphale narrowed his eyes a little in annoyance. 

Crowley, on the other hand, thought this was hilarious. “You are so cute when you’re jealous,” He was laughing harder than he had in a long time. “Angel, I had no intention of calling her,” 

“Well, I didn’t know that, did I? You could have, you know,” Aziraphale tried to shrug it off, but Crowley was having none of it. 

“Why would I do that, when I have the most clever, beautiful and sexy being in the entire universe right here in front of me?” Crowley asked, smiling softly. 

Now, Aziraphale was blushing to the point where he felt like his face and neck were on fire. “Crowley...” he whined. 

“It’s true,” Crowley pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek. “I’m never going to get used to that,” 

“You better, because I’m quite happy with this new arrangement, dear,” Aziraphale kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Stingy angel,” Crowley smirked at him. 

“Your damn right,” Aziraphale said, with finality. “What do you say we go celebrate? I believe the Ritz has a table for two,” 

“Anything you want, my angel,” Crowley stood up to get ready to leave. Aziraphale felt butterflies in his stomach at the term of endearment. _His angel. Always and forever,_ he thought. 

As they walked to the Bentley, Aziraphale closed and locked the bookshop behind him and he heard Crowley laugh. “What?” 

“You really hated that waitress, didn’t you?” 

Aziraphale’s face darkened. “I wanted to smite her for even looking at you,” Crowley laughed out loud. “I’m serious!” 

“I know that’s why it’s so funny! Come on, angel. We have a dinner to get to,” Crowley opened Aziraphale’s door for him. 

“Such a gentleman, that I think I can forgive you by laughing at me,” 

“I wasn’t laughing at you. Just how you said it. Honestly? It’s kind of hot that you’re so possessive,” Crowley winked at Aziraphale. 

This made Aziraphale go red in the face and down his neck again. But, in a good way this time. “Just you wait, you wily serpent. You’ll just have to get used to the fact that I do not share what’s mine,” Aziraphale pulled Crowley to him by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. This kiss was steamier than the one they shared before, and he felt Crowley tremble. 

When they broke apart, Crowley was breathing heavily. “Come on dear. We have a dinner to get to,” Aziraphale cheered in his head that he was the one to make Crowley weak at the knees.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that, angel,” Crowley started up the car, and put it into gear.

Aziraphale grinned. “Can’t wait, love,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love ❤️


End file.
